Ultraman X (character)
1= |-| 2= is the main hero of his series. Originally, he was an Ultra Warrior that chased his opponent, Greeza, to the solar system and banished it towards the sun, but doing so had triggered the Ultra Flare and cost him his physical body, permanently trapping him in the digitized state that he used for interstellar traveling. In the present day, he bonded with a Xio member Daichi Ozora and inhabited the young man's X Devizer in order to lend his strength in fighting against monster threats with his physical form. When Greeza appeared to be alive and launched an attack against the Earth, X bonded with various Spark Dolls and finally defeated his long time opponent. His wish to regain his physical body came to realisation in aftermath of the battle against Zaigorg but initially leaving Daichi to protect the galaxy, he returned to the young man once more in facing against Desastro. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones, a trait that is notable by fans. Etymology X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix "Exo-" meaning outside in Greek. According to Daichi, his name indicates the Ultra as an unidentified warrior on Earth, as he is listed beyond categorization and thus the name "Ultraman X". His name may also be an abbreviation of the Greek word "Xenos" meaning stranger, since no one on Earth has ever encountered a being like him. History Ultraman X The actual history behind X is unknown, except the fact that he is an Ultra Warrior whose mission is to maintain the balance of outer space. After Greeza had destroyed 3 planets, X chased the monster in their travel forms until they reached the solar system. His attempt to hurl Greeza towards the sun turned out to be a fatal as it launched the Ultra Flare, awakening Spark Dolls on Earth. Fifteen years later, when the monster Demaaga rampaged on a city, he rescued and bonded with a Xio officer Daichi Ozora. Their synchronization allowed the temporary restoration of his body and doing so to defeat Demaaga. After the battle, X seeks Daichi's help in recovering his physical body as the latter agrees to do so. Starting from his fight with Birdon, X gains the MonsArmor ability from Alien Fanton Guruman, allowing him to use the power of Cyber Kaiju. Aside from fighting against Earth Kaiju, X also faced against alien invasions and received mutual support from Xio members. On one mission, he met an Ultraman from another dimension, Ultraman Zero whom was hunting down Alien Nackle Bandero. X assist the Ultra after a Lab Team member, Rui, was accidentally brought along by Bandero, whom wanted their Spark Dolls. After the ordeal ended, Ultraman Zero bids farewell to Ultraman X, who hopes that they will meet again some other time. Not long after Zero returned to his home, Gargorgon arrived on Earth in search of the Alien Gold named tE-rU. X and Xio members join forces with the alien refugee in against the destroyer before he threw himself to protect tE-rU. After being freed by his allies, X then used the newly created Bemstar MonsArmor to destroy Gargoron. X had another encounter with an Ultraman from a different space. When Tokyo was being plagued by a Zetton, X and Daichi attempted to use the Zetton MonsArmor to combat it. But before X could do anything after acquiring the new MonsArmor, he was attacked by a virus placed on the armor by the Zetton's master Alien Sran Quila. Quila had infected X's armor as part of a grand scheme to lure out Ultraman Max and enact revenge on him. Upon Max's arrival on the battlefield, Quila controlled X through the MonsArmor, forcing him to assist Zetton in beating down Ultraman Max until Daichi cleansed the virus with Eleking. With their combined powers X and Max destroyed Quila and his Zetton. After the battle Max encouraged X to always have faith in others as doing so is the source of strength of the Ultramen. Max's power would be put to use by Ultraman X, who used it against the Pedanian robot, King Joe. vs Guar Spectre]] During the Guar Army's invasion, a strange dark energy frequently appeared, which was given the name Dark Thunder Energy. The army launched another Demaaga, which was empowered by a Dark Energy and had X on the ropes. Eventually, he was forced to separate with Daichi at the cost of his consciousness lost in cyberspace. After Daichi manages to rescue him with his newfound Xlugger, the Ultraman returned to the real world and gained a new form, Exceed X. Despite its capability to overwhelm Demaaga and purify it, it was unable to catch up with one of the army's leader, Mold Spectre until Daichi received swordsmanship training from Shou/Ultraman Victory. During their battle with the Guar Army, Ginga joined the fray, having destroyed a majority of their armada and finally with Xio's help, defeated the army and their leader. X's battles continued due to the mysterious Dark Thunder Energy and in the middle of the conflict, he reunited with an alien from his past, Mu and finally teamed up with Nexus to destroy an invading Space Beast . Following the arrival of his old enemy Greeza (whom he thought to have killed in the Ultra Flare), X was forced to reveal himself and openly seek cooperation with Xio to defend their supply of Spark Dolls from Greeza. Eventually, the resistance faltered and with Exceed X left, he dashed in and performed a kamikaze attack by self-destructing with Greeza, leaving his Color Timer intact. However, X's sacrifice was all in vain as Greeza reformed itself and successfully stole all of the Spark Dolls, achieving its final form. After Asuna rescued Daichi from cyberspace, his memory of X revived the Ultra as well and the two arose to fight Greeza again. Seeing Gomora's power being exploited by the villain, Daichi pleaded for Gomora's help and eventually all the Spark Dolls merge with X to form the Hybrid Armor, allowing them to finish the destroyer. With X no longer a secret to the Xio members, he was nonetheless accepted into the team, though he was yet to regain his physical form despite Greeza's destruction. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Six months later, X continued his service in Xio and was involved in the conflict against the ancient monster Zaigorg that was released by a selfish web artist Carlos Kurosaki. When first fighting against the monsters, he was badly injured from the battle and the X Devizer took a damage. Daichi was able to reawaken X with electric shocks and Guruman offers himself to fix the device while he and the rest of the team delay Zaigorg. Instead of continuing the repairs, the Devizer was sent to Carlos Communications by Rui after sensing a strange connection. When Yuuto Tamaki transformed into Ultraman Tiga, the X Devizer was fixed instantly, allowing him to Unite with Daichi again and joined the battle with Tiga and Ultraman. Although seemingly won against Zaigorg, the monster quickly capture Tiga and Ultraman and drained their energies to create 5 Tsurugi Demaagas to wreak havoc across the world. As all hope seemed lost, Guruman had Rui sent the two finished Cyber Cards of Tiga and Ultraman, which Daichi/X used to gain access to Beta Spark Armor. The tides of the battle turned to their favor when 5 past Ultra Warriors that helped them before returned and fought against the Demaaga army. After providing them with a power boost, X quickly finished Zaigorg with Beta Spark Arrow. X separated himself from Daichi, thanking them for their bonds allowed him to regain his physical form and departed. Surprisingly, he returned almost sometime after that due to Desastro, a monster from the Centaurus Constellation made its way to Earth. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Just as X is about to reach Desastro, a strange temporal distortion targeted him. He was separated from Daichi and remain trapped within the X Devizer. After making his way to the SSP members, X finally met Gai Kurenai to seek his help and find Daichi until the two were separated by Mulnau, leaving the Ultra under Juggler's care before they were rescued. Reunited with his partner Daichi, X joined Ultraman Orb in fighting against Deavorick before succumbing to the crystallization and placed alongside Ginga and Victory. SSP's bravery allows them to provide Orb their powers and finally escaped thanks to Juggler himself. X fought against Alien Guts Doppel before regrouping with other Ultras and left to Desastro, once more thanking the SSP and Shibukawa for their help. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 8 X returned to his world and continue assisting Xio in against Desastro. Orb and Zero would follow him in suit. Ultraman R/B An apparition of X appears alongside the other New Generation Ultras firing their signature beams when Ruebe is activating the New Generation Barrier to counter an enemy attack. Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation In this music album, X alongside the other New Generation Ultras were sealed by Etelgar. However, X was freed from his captive after Ultraman Zero recruited Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu to fight against Etelgar. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m **'Exceed X': 47 m *'Weight': 45,000 t **'MonsArmor': 55,000 t ***'Hybrid Armor': 65,000 t **'Exceed X': 47,000 t ***'w/ Beta Spark Armor': 66,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Height': 750 m *'Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 82,000 t Body Features * : A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. It will turn yellow when X uses the Xanadium Ray or is wearing Mons/Cyber Armors. *'Ultra Armor': Like most Ultras, X has Ultra Armor, which is the equivalent of an Ultra's skin. Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user (Daichi) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Daichi than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, United!" Daichi_activate_X_Devizer.png Ultraman_X_Unite_Sequence.gif Forms : X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand while drawing a line with his left foot and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. X can also perform the Xanadium Ray in the air by generating a digital platform, which he stands on, he then performs it normally. Those whom stand in its path would be transformed into Spark Dolls. * : X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. ** : Variant of X Slash, shoots two projectiles instead. * : X coats himself with in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire construct at the enemy. * : An energy wave which is used to expel specified ailments from the target. It can also seal darkness as shown when X, Ginga and Victory destroyed Mold Spectre's dark portal. * : An attack which involves unleashing an energy cyclone from his Color Timer. This is only shown in Ultraman Festival 2016 as a winning entry via Televi-kun. Ultraman X Zanadium Ray.gif|Xanadium Ray XanadiumRay(Mid-Air).gif|Xanadium Ray (mid-air) X Slash.gif|X Slash X Double Slash.gif|X Double Slash Ultraman X Attacker X.gif|Attacker X Purify Wave.gif|Purify Wave UltraTornadoRay.gif|Ultra Tornado Ray ::;Physical * : A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. * : A kick attack. Ultraman X can use this technique on opponents after just after transformation. ** : A flying kick attack that produces enough friction that it sets X's foot on fire. It then causes an "X" shaped explosion on contact. * : X charges his right arm with a blue energy, then slashes an "X" projection at the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. X Gomora Punch.gif|Ultraman X Punch Ultraman X Kick.gif|Ultraman X Kick X Cross Kick.gif|X Cross Kick X Cross Chop.gif|X Cross Chop ::;Other * : Energy barrier used for defense, it is strong enough to withstand EX Gomora's energy blast powered by the Dark Thunder Energy. ** : Energy dome used for defense. Can also be used for quarantine purposes, first demonstrated to entrap Houlinga and prevent its pollen from spreading. * : By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. X's color timer turns yellow like when he charges his Xanadium Ray. *'Self Digitization': X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit technologies such as Daichi's Xio Devizer, turning it into the X Devizer. However, as a result of the Ultra Flare, he is permanently trapped in the digitized state, and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Daichi, but was returned to his physical form after his fight with Zaigorg. **'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of using a red sphere as a transportation. However, instead of turning himself into a red ball, he instead encases himself in a huge one. Also according to X, this is also a form of digitization he used. *'Electrical Surge': X charges his hands with electricity and releases it as an electric surge. *'Ultra Fusion Card Creation': Through the hopes of the SSP, X can give Gai his Ultra Fusion Card along with Ginga and Victory for Gai/Orb to become Orb Trinity while still being crystalized by Mulnau. Barrier.gif|X Barrier Wall X Barrier Dome.gif|X Barrier Dome Ultraman_X_MonsArmor.gif|MonsArmor Image11202020.jpg|Self Digitization Flash Travel.gif|Flash Travel XElectricSurge.png|Electrical Surge UltraFusionCard Create GVX.gif|Ultra Fusion Card Creation ::;Combination * : A combination attack performed alongside Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin or Lightning Attacker). This ability appears in Ultraman Festival 2017. MegaKizunaRay.gif|Mega Kizuna Ray w/ Orb Origin MegaKizunaRay2.gif|Mega Kizuna Ray w/ Lightning Attacker - Exceed X= Ultraman Exceed X - w/out Xlugger= }} is a form change accessed by utilizes the Xlugger. This form appeared at the advent of Dark Thunder Energy attacks on Earth, through which X and Daichi used to purify victims of said energy matter before reverting to the original form and turn them into Spark Dolls via the Xanadium Ray. However, it is also used in against actual threats that cannot coexist with others by choosing not to transform them into Spark Dolls. When not using the Xlugger, X adopts a more flowing, fluid fighting style. Exceed X.gif|Exceed X's transformation :;Weapons * : Ultraman Exceed X's main weapon, this blade can be kept on his head as a crest or removed as a weapon. ** : Daichi firstly slides the panel upwards thrice, he then places his hand on the bottom of the Xlugger, activating a button that makes a blade extend. Exceed X then traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. This attack is used to purge Dark Thunder Energy from monsters, first seen by reducing the Dark Thunder Energy-boosted Tsurugi Demaaga back to a regular Demaaga. ** : Activated by sliding the panel upwards twice and pressing the button in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X unleashes a series of slash attacks that greatly injures the enemy and may potentially destroy them. ** : Activated by sliding the panel upwards thrice and pressing the trigger in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X splits into four clones (yellow, red, purple, blue) that each jump into the air and attack the enemy one by one, from blue to yellow. ** : Activated by sliding the panel downwards once while the Xlugger is placed on Exceed X's forehead, making Exceed X do the same along the side of his Xlugger in crest form, and pressing the trigger on the hilt, Exceed X can unleash an Emerium Ray-themed attack from it after throwing his left arm to the side. It initially resembles a beam of yellow before it turns into a spiraling beam of yellow, red, purple and blue. This attack appears to completely destroy monsters instead of turning them into Spark Dolls, and is only used against enemies that cannot coexist with other species. XluggerRL.jpg|Xlugger Exceed X Slash.gif|Exceed X Slash Exceed Slash.gif|Exceed Slash Exceed Ilusion.gif|Exceed Illusion Xlugger Shoot.gif|Xlugger Shot :;Techniques ::;Special * : An ability carried over from his original form, Exceed X can launch energy blasts from his hands, although he performs it at high speeds. * : An attack which involves unleashing an energy cyclone from his Color Timer. This attack is inherited from his original form and is only shown in Ultraman Festival 2016 as a winning entry via Televi-kun. Energy Slash.gif|X Double Slash Exceed X Ultra Tornado.jpg|Ultra Tornado Ray - Armaments= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. His shoulder pads are designed based on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. :;Techniques *'Gauntlet Claws': Ultraman X gains Cyber Gomora's claws, which help him in melee combat. **'Digital Shield': Cyber Gomora's claws erecting shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlets, the "G" logos shine and release digital walls that hold incoming attacks before tossing them aside. :;Finisher * : X charges energy into the claws and unleashes it on the enemy. Similar to the finisher of a Reionics' Gomora. Cyber Gomora Armor.gif|Cyber Gomora Armor GomoraArmorGauntletClaw.jpg|Gauntlet Claw Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shield Ultraman X Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Gomora Oscillatory Wave - Eleking= Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. :;Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gaines one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him an advantage in long ranged combat. **'Electric Lasso': Ultraman X can launch an electrical rope that is capable of capturing his enemies. :;Finisher * : An energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. Cyber Eleking Armor.gif|Cyber Eleking Armor ElekingArmorBlasterCannon.jpg|Blaster Cannon Ultraman X Electric Lasso.gif|Electric Lasso Eleking Electric Shock Wave.gif|Eleking Electic Shock Wave - Bemstar= Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, resembling Bemstar's beak. :;Techniques * : In addition to his Cyber Bemstar armor, X gains a shield which resembles the monster's gorge. This weapon can be used as a makeshift claw, pile bunker and boomerang. :;Finisher * : X first absorbs the incoming attack of an enemy, then thrusts the head of the shield into the ground or if he is in the air, he can just aim his shield at the enemy which redirects its attack back to them. First used to redirect Gargorgon's petrification ray back to her. Cyber Bemstar Armor.gif|Cyber Bemstar Armor BemstarArmShield.jpg|Arm Shield Shield Boomerang.gif|Shield Boomerang Bemstar Spout.gif|Bemstar Spout A Bemstar Spout 2.gif|Bemstar Spout B - Zetton= Zetton Armor Original= |-| Corrupted= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Zetton's card. X gains Cyber Zetton's arms and chest, also noted that his shoulder guards resembles that of Zetton's feelers. It was originally meant to be used against the real Zetton but Alien Sran Quila activated a hidden malware that enslaved X as part of the plan to enact his revenge on Ultraman Max until Daichi purified the card with Cyber Eleking. This form first appears at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Skedon and Denpagon Armors but makes a proper debut in the series in episode 8. :;Techniques *'Gauntlet Cannon': X gains a pair of huge gloves which capable of acting as cannons. ** : X can unleash a similar beam used by Zetton. ** : X can create a diamond-shaped barrier which capable of holding off attacks. *'Teleportation': X can temporarily digitize himself and reappears at a different spot. :;Finishers * : Using the Zetton Shutter, X forms a huge crystal shard as he flies and spins before ramming the opponent. * : A finisher attack made by launching an average-size fireball, this is analogous to the original monster's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball. Cyber Zetton Armor.gif|Cyber Zetton Armor Arm_Cannon.jpg|Gauntlet Cannons Zetton Shutter.gif|Zetton Shutter Teleportation X.gif|Teleportation / Zetton Breaker Zetton Tornado 2.gif|Zetton Tornado Zetton Flaming Bullet.gif|Zetton Flaming Bullet - Hybrid= Hybrid Armor The is a combination of the four MonsArmors used in the show. Despite it requiring every Cyber Card, the armor itself only includes: the chest plate and right shoulder pad of the Gomora Armor, the left shoulder pad of the Eleking Armor, the left arm of the Bemstar Armor, and the right arm of the Zetton Armor. Also, X retains the use of the Xlugger. :;Weapons * : X's left arm is equipped with the Bemstar Shield. It is more durable than it is normally. *'Arm Cannon': X's right arm is equipped with the arm canon from the Cyber Zetton armor. * : Ultraman Exceed X's main weapon. :;Finishers * : X first raises the Xlugger in the air, he then slides his left leg on back of him. Afterwards, he turns around and fires a beam powered by all of the Cyber Kaiju from the "X" in the middle of his armor. He finishes the move by throwing the Xlugger at the enemy. Hybrid Armor.gif|Hybrid Armor UltimateXanadium.gif|Ultimate Xanadium - Denpagon= Denpagon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Denpagon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Skedon Armors. :;Weapons *Arm Drill: X is armed with Cyber Denpagon's drill on his right hand. :;Finisher * : X creates a storm that makes lightning rain from the sky. DenpagonThunderCrash.jpg|Denpagon Thunder Crash - Skedon= Skedon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Skedon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Denpagon Armors. :;Techniques *'Arm Cannon': X is armed with an arm cannon that shaped like Cyber Skedon's head. :;Finisher * : Finisher ray launched by the arm cannon. SkedonSpecialBeam.jpg|Skedon Special Beam }} - Cyber Armor= is an alternate form of armor where X only arms himself with a power-up of a Cyber Card rather than fusion of a Cyber Kaiju. Commonly, these armors are analogous to past Ultramen. - 2= }} is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Ultimate Zero's card. This form is based on Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form, where X gains access to a replica of the armor. Alternatively, this form is also called as , due to its corresponding card. :;Weapons * : Based on said form of Ultraman Zero, X gains an arm blade. ** : A finisher attack that is portrayed in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. X creates an "X"-shaped energy construct before launching them towards the opponent. :;Abilities *'Interdimensional Travel': Using the Zero Armor, X can travel to any dimension. :;Techniques * : X can perform Zero's "L" style finisher. This attack is only announced in the X Devizer and Orb Ring toy. Ultimate Zero Armor.gif|Ultimate Zero Armor UltimateZeroSwordX.jpg|Ultimate Zero Sword Shock Wave.gif|Shock Wave Dimension Travel.gif|Interdimensional Travel ultimate sword X.gif|Sword Ray Cross Zero - Beta Spark= - w/ Beta Spark Sword= Beta Spark Armor }} is an armament utilized exclusively for Ultraman Exceed X. This armor also covers both of his legs and arms and is an analogous to both Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. The right side of the armor represents Ultraman while the left side represents Ultraman Tiga. :;Techniques * : A pair of cybernetic wings that appear on the back of the armor, created when Ultraman and Tiga combined with Exceed X. The armor is capable of giving more light to other Ultras via the Cyber Wings, empowering them even if they are not in the vicinity. * : A set of two items which represent the powers of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga and can be combined into a single weapon. ** : The Beta Spark's sword mode, the X Spark Lens Act as a hilt while the X Beta Capsule becomes the blade. *** : The Beta Spark becomes a sword that X uses to slash his enemies with. ** : The Beta Spark's bow mode, with the X Spark Lens act as a bow and the X Beta Capsule becomes an arrow. *** : The Beta Spark and Ultraman X's most powerful attack. Can blow an X shaped hole through Zaigorg's incredibly tough skin and destroyed it in a great explosion. Wings.gif|Cyber Wing Screenshot 2016-08-17-14-06-20.png|Beta Spark Beta Spark Armor.gif|Beta Spark Armor BTSwordMode.jpg|Sword Mode Beta Spark Sword.gif|Beta Spark Sword BTArrowMode.jpg|Arrow Mode Beta Spark Arrow.gif|Beta Spark Arrow }} - Cyber Weapons= While all Cyber Kaiju cards provide MonsArmors, Type U (except Ultimate Zero) provides them with the past Ultramen's weapons or powers. can be utilized after Daichi scans the Ultraman Max card in the X Devizer. :;Techniques *'Solar Energy Absorption': The Max Galaxy's original purpose is to deliver extra solar energy to its user. * : A deadly ray from the Max Galaxy, more powerful than the Maxium Cannon. Max Galaxy.gif|Max Galaxy Galaxy Cannon.gif|Galaxy Cannon - Armed Nexus= Armed Nexus can be utilized after Daichi scans Ultraman Nexus (Junis Mode)'s cyber card. :;Finisher * : With the use of the Armed Nexus, X can perform Nexus' finisher move which breaks down everything it hits to molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. }} }} }} Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto. *When donning the MonsArmors, X has a problem with adjusting the armor, claiming it is "heavy", meaning that he probably has low stamina. That being said, he only said this while using the Cyber Gomora Armor for the first time, and no other time in the future. *During the Ultraman Festival 2015, a spandex suit was used instead of the original rubber version. This is made due to the constant wearing of MonsArmors, with equipping the suit actor would take time and is forced to use a double as a backup. *X has the most armor forms, beating Ultraman Zero with four (not counting his stage show armors). *Despite having a curved head crest like the original Ultraman, Ultraman X's actual design is supposedly to be based on Ultraseven than the original Ultraman himself. This is due to the Exceed X, as well as the MonsArmor configuration being tributes to Ultraseven's western armor motif. Later, he was given the concept of "armor-wearing Ultraman", which first demonstrated on Ultraman Hikari, and then on Zero. The digital patterns emitted by X were inspired from the 1982 science fiction film, Tron. *While not the first Ultra to fight as one with its host, X is the first shown to regularly talk to them during a fight. Gaia, Agul, and Nexus all had a similar situation as X, but none of them ever spoke. *X is...: **The second Ultra whose timer is modeled after an English letter. The first was Victory whose timer is in the shape of a V. **The second Ultra whose color timer turns into another color other than red and blue. **The first Ultra whose Crest Weapon transforms to be used and vice versa. **The first Ultra that has entered the Meta Field created by Ultraman Nexus aside from Dark Faust and Dark Mephisto. He is also the first heroic Ultra to do so. **The first Ultra to have his alternate form name in the middle of his normal name.The first was Ultraman Powered. **The second Ultra that needed to learn/teaching on how to use his new form, Exceed X. The first was Mebius who had to figure out how to use his Burning Brave form at will. **The third Ultra to hold his hands in an X position to fire his Ultra Beam after Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Nice, and the first to not be a parody Ultra. *His titular movie celebrated the milestone of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga, thus the introduction of Beta Spark Armor is made to commemorate this event. **It also serves as a foreshadowing to Ultraman Orb from the succeeding series, where the Ultra in question utilizes the power of Ultraman and Tiga as Spacium Zeperion, his default form as an alternative to the previously lost Orb Origin. *The scene were X's Color Timer falls to the ground in episode 21 were inspired from episodes 39 and 40 of Ultraseven. The dropped X Color Timer appeared as if its a Christian cross, which is a tribute to Ultraseven's death and crucifixion by Alien Guts. *The Hybrid Armor's appearance was a last-minute schedule change. Initially, X's final battle against Greeza was supposed to have him use Eleking and Bemstar Armors, were empowered by Ultraman's Cyber Card. This was changed to show Daichi's connection with the Kaiju. The idea of Xio using the Cyber Cards was then reserved for the X movie. *The Xanadium Ray's original name was the , but was later changed. *The effect of for the Eleking Electric Shock-Wave was designed by Sadao Iizuka, the same person who designed the effect for Ultraman's Specium Ray. *X's battle cries come from the word Exa a decimal unit prefix that is equivalent to 10 to the power of 18. It is used in the computer industry to describe an enormously large amount of Giga and Terabytes. It is also referred to as "X". **Exa comes from the Greek word for 6. Coincidentally, X uses 6 armors within his series. *X's fighting style in episodes 1-3 were meant to reflect that of the original Ultraman, showing that he had gone quite a while without battling, so he was re-finding his style. *The original design for the Xlugger was to contain all seven colors of the rainbow, but this was impossible to incorporate onto X's head. *The color scheme for the Beta Spark Armor was intended to be the colors of Ultraman and Tiga with the chest plate being silver and gold. Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ id:Ultraman X (karakter) ms:Ultraman X (watak) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultraman X Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonist Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest